


Hey Google? My Boyfriend is Sick?

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Vomit, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Jake is worried when Rich isn't eating, only to find the reason he wasn't eating is that he's sick





	Hey Google? My Boyfriend is Sick?

  
Jake pushed the door to his motel open with his hip, his hands full of groceries. He smiled to himself and the junk food and sodas he has just bought, he was gonna throw a kickass party at Jenna’s house and basically everyone was invited. It’d been a while since his legs were good enough that he could walk without crutches, and he needed a good party before the pain came back. 

He walked into the small one bed room and placed the bags down with a clink. He stood up tall, starting to crack his knuckles, neck, and back as he called out “rich? Bro you still here?” 

“Yeah.” The voice was small, and not as excited as usual. 

He frowned, Rich had seemed a little out of it this morning but he figured that was because he slept in so late. He looked at the clock, it was three in the afternoon, Rich should have his energy back by now. Jake bent down and started to put the sodas into the mini fridge when he noticed Chinese take out was still there, not even opened. That’s weird, didn’t Rich say he was going to eat that today? 

“Whaddya doing, bro?” He listened closely, piling up sodas, trying to leave space for their own food. 

“Nothing really.” God he sounded really tired. 

“You feeling ok?” 

“Mhm.” 

Jake frowned, how the hell do you help people again? Maybe Rich just needed to eat. He told him that sometimes he forgets to eat, but Jake has never personally seen him do that. 

“You hungry man?” He closed the mini fridge and stood up, Rich could also be having a depressive episode now that he thought about it. He usually liked to cuddle during those but never asked. 

“Not really.” 

Jake poked his head over to where Rich was sitting, he was at a small table by the only window in the room. His had his head in his hand as he scrolled through his phone lazily. Rich’s face was a bit pale, his eyes were tired and had a dark shadow cast under them, but Jake knew he was sleeping enough. 

“You slept through breakfast dude.” Rich hummed and nodded, “Rich you gotta eat. I can head down to the kitchen and make ya something, whatcha want?” 

“No. No, you don’t have to do all that, just heat something up.” Rich finally looked up to Jake, taking a moment to rub his nose. 

Jake ruffled his hair, “ok bud.”

Rich watched him with tired eyes as Jake walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out last night’s take out to heat up in the microwave. At some point between then and and when the food was done he had shut his eyes. Normally his reasoning for acting like this would be his period or a depressive episode, but today was something else. His skin physcially crawled and each step he took went straight to the pain in his stomach. The dizziness in his head brought a rush that tilted the entire room and coiled around his nausea. Slowly he withdrew a breath through his mouth, curling up his hands into a fist. He opened his eyes and watched his hands relax as he exhaled through his nose, but it didn’t help much, his hands were trembling. He could smell the take out as Jake brought it out from the microwave, and he had to swallow a thick wave of sickness. Like swallowing a pebble. 

But…Jake had to be worried. No, Jake was definently worried, he knew his boyfriend better than he knew himself. He could see it in his eyes or the quirk in his eyebrows.

He looked from the take out that was now on the table to Jake, and smiled sweetly, hoping Jake wouldn’t notice the strain, “thanks Jake Baby” 

Jake sat down on the edge of their shared bed, “anything for you, dude” 

Rich pried open the white flaps and stared down at the rice, chicken, and broccoli. His throat felt dry and soggy all at the same time. He pushed the fork in and played around with the food, watching Jake through his peripherals. Jake was sitting with his legs open, hands down on the bed to steady him with his eyes straight on Rich in thought. Something just felt wrong, and the more Rich played with his food the more wrong things felt. Rich felt the bubbling nausea building each second he saw and smelled the food. And each second Jake saw the increasing flush and sweat rolling down Rich’s face. 

“Yo, uh? Rich, you hot? I can turn up the A.C.” It was actually a bit chilly to Jake, but Rich tended to run hot. 

Rich shook his head, refusing to open his mouth as the thick feeling of illness settled over his tingling skin. He only looked up when he felt a steady hand on his shoulder. Jake was watching with a worried and slightly disapproving look. What did he do this time? He hated that look. 

“Rich,” Jake started with a careful, almost warning tone, “why aren’t you eating?” He assumed Rich’s odd behavior was him wanting to skip out on eating. It had been a while since they ate together, it wouldn’t be hard for Rich to skip a meal or two. 

Rich breathed through the layer of cold sweat, his mind focused almost completely on the pit in his stomach, “I dunno…” 

There was a short beat of silence, and somehow that was worse than being yelled at or scolded. He stuck his fork sharply into food, Jake snapping back into the conversation at the noise. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Jake pulled a chair over to Rich, putting a hand on his knee. 

Rich shrugged, his Addams apple bobbing as he swallowed the growing pool of saliva down, his breaths felt heavy and he felt completely gross. 

“Rich…babe I-…kay I’ll be blunt, have you been eating enough?” 

Rich tried to tell him yes, to offer him an explanation he really did, but He felt like he was trapped in this fog. His body swam through a sticky sauna and the Chinese food he never took a bite of pushed around from his stomach. It was like before anything actually happened, something was slithering up his throat. The heat and cold was suffocating, the dizziness was deadly. Desperately and shakily he stood up, he had to get to the bathroom. He clutched his stomach, ignoring Jake’s worried calls “rich?” “Hey what’s wrong?” In favor for stumbling forward on weak shaking legs. Like a safe haven he dashed into the bathroom, gripping the cold edges tightly enough to crack his finger nails as he lurched into the toilet. He didn’t even have time to groan at the miserable feeling, his knees digging into the ground as the slimy feeling heaved out of his mouth. It took all of 4 lurches before he was finally done, gasping for air and reaching blindly for the toilet paper to clean his mouth and the tears that fell over his flushed face. 

“Did…did you just throw up?”

Rich looked up at Jake, completely disheveled. His hair was in all directions, his face was sweaty and dirty, even his shirt had wet spots where he sweat through. Jake stared down at him with this shocked look, trying to process the scene in front of him. Once it clicked he felt bad for trying make Rich eat, it all made sense now. Still something at the back of Jake’s mind worried him, he’d never seen Rich this sick and he didn’t even know how to take care of himself. 

He walked over and kneeled down, grabbing the toilet paper off the holder and handing a length of squares to Rich, who was still shakily trying to grab it, “…here”

Rich grumbled out a dry thank you, his throat burning with distaste and acid. He rubbed around his eyes and then his mouth, trying to keep his embarrassment in check now that the overwhelming heat was cooling down to an uncomfortable chill. He flushed down the soiled napkin, leaning against the sink counter, groaning at the uncomfortable taste in his mouth. He only looked up when Jake placed another length of toiletpaper into his hand. 

Jake tapped his nose “you uh…have some more.” 

“Oh…sorry…” He cringed at the sensation, he had completely blocked it out but now he was aware of the acute burning in his nose. No wonder it smelled so awful. He wiped his nose down and tossed that into the toilet, watching Jake’s hand run circles on his knee slowly. It was like being in a trance. 

“Are you uh…ok?” 

“Mm…” 

“You didn’t tell me you were sick” 

“S'rry…” 

Jake held Rich’s hand in his, his thumb rolling back and forth over the palm “uh…all I know is hangover cures man…” 

Rich shook his head, his forehead rolling against the counter, “that won’t help…just…can I have some water?” 

Jake nodded, standing up quickly because the weakness in Rich’s voice made him worried. When he came back he watch Rich down the glass of water, glad for the relief of taste, heat, and dry throat. He then blew his nose and wordlessly laid in Jake’s lap. Jake ran fingers through his hair, messing around with the red strands. For a moment he brought the back of his hand down to Rich’s face. 

“You’re burning up…” 

“Mm…sick” 

“Yeah…” He went back to rhythmically brushing his hair, noticing the way his face untensed. “We should get you to bed” 

Rich shook his head, “..later? Please? I just wanna lay here right now.” 

Jake sighed, but nodded. They sat there on the bathroom floor, one of Jake’s hand brushing back sweaty locks of hair and the other firmly placed against Rich’s face for a cool comfort. They sat there for a long time, Jake never knowing when Rich would be ok to get up. Rich felt the second he stood up he’d either faint or go back to sitting over the toilet. It wasn’t until he fell asleep that Jake carried him to bed and promptly googled how to comfort sick people.

He grabbed a wash cloth and put it over Rich’s forehead, who’s eyebrows clenched for a moment before relaxing completely, “…love you Richie…”


End file.
